Pneumatically-operated disc brakes have undergone development and deployment on commercial vehicles since at least the 1970s, where they have come to replace drum-style brakes due to their superior performance in regard to cooling, fade resistance and serviceability. Brake pads in pneumatically-operated disc brakes are commonly retained within brake calipers using a hold down bar that straddles the brake pads and the brake disc on top of the brake caliper. During braking, as the radially-stationary brake pad is brought into contact with the rotating brake disc, the rotation of the brake disc tends to rotate a leading edge of the brake pads in an radially-outward direction, and the trailing edge of the brake pads in a radially-inward direction, in a phenomenon known as “brake pad kick.” Because these caliper-mounted hold down bars do not hold down the brake pads near their longitudinal ends, these brake pad hold down bars are not intended to suppress brake pad kick. Further, because these hold down springs provide only a single retaining point along the length of the brake pad, these hold down bars may be less effective at suppressing brake pad vibration during brake operation.